Black Roses
by iiBlackRose
Summary: This is a love story of a young boy named Lief, who was now the Ruler of Deltora and Arianna, the vampire princess of  Vampurlione. How can these young lovers deal with their different races? Stay tuned..
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi! This is my first FanFic, and I hope you like it! :D**

**I still need some help.. What should I call a Kingdom of Vampires? "Transvolgaria" is only temporary XD**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Past, present, and Surprise<p>

"All Hail King Lief!"

"Long Live His Majesty!"

The coronation had ended about 3 hours ago yet I can still hear the cheering voices of Lief's – or King Lief's – loyal subjects. Everything was very overwhelming, the First Independence of Deltora, the very first in 17 years, as a celebration of our freedom from the Shadow Lord; and now one of my special friends got crowned as the King of all Deltora.

After everything, I became drop-dead tired, so I decided to go up to my room and closed my coffin's lid. Now I just woke up from the deafening silence. Odd. The silence never usually bothered me like this. I tried closing my eyes, hoping to just drift away in sleep, but I was too awake to go back to sleep. I took a deep breath, opened my coffin, and stepped out to the balcony. I looked out to the horizon, and gazed at the Kingdom of Deltora. A once festive and merry day was now a silent and peaceful night.

My name is Arianna, Vampire Princess of Transvolgaria. I am a Royal-blooded vampire. Pure blooded vampires take blood tablets to quench their thirst and the tablets also keep us from being incinerated by the sun. Royal-blooded vampires can drink blood from roses but we still take the pills like all the other pure bloods to avoid being incinerated like everybody else. Transvolgaria is located near the edge of the Shadowlands. When I turned 13, my parents had secretly sent me to Deltora for my safety, because the Shadow Lord had planned to invade as much land as possible, Transvolgaria included. Another reason my parents sent me here, to Deltora, was to aid Lief in his quest. My parents hoped, if we succeeded, the King of Deltora would help us reclaim our lands from the Shadow Lord. And this was long before we found out the King was travelling with us the whole time. During the Shadow Lord's reign, my parents were captured and held as prisoners. Back then, no one knew of my existence but my parents and Luna, my guardian.

Luna is a special creature called a Gimpi, a very special Gimpi. Gimpi are magical creatures with white round bodies, angelic wings and tail, complete with a pair of matching blue eyes. What makes Luna special is she's black with demonic wings and tail, with red eyes.

About half a year ago, Lief started a quest to save Deltora and of course, I came along. Halfway through the journey, I found an adult-dragon. It got my attention because of its familiar eyes. It had black scales and the eye-catching red eyes. Funny, 'cause I thought it was an adult-dragon, turns out it was just about a middle-aged dragon. I took care of it while Lief and the others went to the Shifting Sands after the Rithmere Games. After Eclipse (yes, I named it) regained his strength, he never really left my side. So we decided he could tag along as long as he likes. We -me and Eclipse- flew over the Shifting Sands and found Kree – Jasmine's raven – flying over Lief and the others. We were successful in our journey and we ended up here, staying within the castle.

Okay, enough reminiscing. I took a deep breath, feeling the cool night air against my body. The atmosphere was very inviting, and I gave in, spreading my wings as I stood on the marble rails, and jumped. I flapped my black angelic wings, and dived to grab a rose.

Feeling the cool air against my face, with my hair sweeping against my face, I felt so free. Free from walls and other limitations. I felt like I could do everything.

When I felt I had my fill of the night sky, I glided down, back into the balcony, finding a very worried Luna.

"Princess! Thank goodness you're alright. Where were you?" Luna asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Luna. I was out to get fresh air." I replied calmly.

"Oh, that's good." Luna breathed, "Before I forget, your parents sent you a letter." She said as she led me to a table. She took the letter and flew with it to me.

I haven't seen my parents since I was 13, and I really missed them. After reading the letter, I realized I needed to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it so far? (Correct Answer: Boring!) But the next chapters will be (hopefully) exciting.. Currently writing Chapter 7, a friend is editing the 2nd Chapter and it might come out next week :))<strong>

**Bye for now! Don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Chasing Lief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest and the other anime in this story. But I own this story XD.**

**(I forgot to put this in the previous chapter.. Sorry DX)**

_BTW: Sorry for not posting for a while DX_

_Exams, Recital, and the School's Sports Fest kept me busy DX_

_Anyway.. Enjoy the story! :D_

_(A/N): I'm changing "Transvolgaria" to "Vampurlione" and remember, Vapurlione is located near the Shadow Lands._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Chasing Lief<p>

I decided to tell them the next morning while they're having breakfast.

"I'm going back to Vampurlione in a few days." I announced quietly in my seat.

Lief, Dain, Jasmine, Barda and Sharn – Lief's mother – looked at me with a very surprised look.

"I know it's kind of sudden but I haven't seen my parents for 3 ye-" I was cut off by Jasmine's quick reply.

"But then, who will – I mean – when will you be back?" Jasmine asked.

"In a few weeks or so, but if I fly the whole night, I could get there before dawn."

"That's great! You can finally get to see your parents after a long time!" Dain chimed in.

"You'll need an escort until you reach the city gates." Barda suggested, smiling.

"I'll prepare something for you and Luna to eat on the way." Sharn offered kindly.

Overwhelmed by their understanding, I gave a lot of "thank you's" to everyone who offered to help. I saw Lief looking down at the floor when he said, "You're leaving already?"

Noticing the hint of sadness in his voice, I tried to tell him something – anything – to cheer him up but before I could make a sound, he stood up. I saw his expressionless face before he ran.

"Lief, hey!" I called, and ran after him. The hallways I entered echoed the sound of my running combat boots and Lief's light running shoes.

'What wrong with him?', I thought to myself as I climbed up the stairs.

"Lief!" I called again but to no reply.

'Alright, that's it!', I thought to my self again as I increased my speed. I was fast enough to see Lief closing the door to his room on the other side of the hallway.

"Lief!" I shouted through the door. I banged the door and tried the knob. It wasn't looked after all.

I ran inside. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lief climb down through the window. I rushed to see him jump halfway to the ground. It wasn't that far down, so I just jumped out. When I landed down, I saw him running again. This time, he looked at me and smiled before running towards the garden.

I gawked in confusion and ran after him. He went in the Labyrinth made out of high rose bushes. At the very center of this single-path maze was a gazebo, where I found Lief panting.

"What's so funny?" I asked, referring to his smile earlier. I sat beside him and looked at his sweaty, grinning face.

"Nothing", he replied. I picked up a rose and snapped off most of the stem. "Actually, I wanted us to have a good time together before you leave."

"Of course", I sighed.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Meet me here at the same time tomorrow, okay?" he said as he took the rose from my pale hand, put it in my hair and walked away quietly, leaving me melting on the cold stone benches.

* * *

><p>Another Boring Chapter.. T_T<p>

Chapter 3 will be out next weekend. It's a long and (hopefully) exciting chapter :D

Thank You for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date in Daytime

_Sorry for the delay… There was a typhoon (Dec. 16 at night)  
><em>_The electricity was out for almost 24 hours and no internet connection and cable for a week T_T__Please pray for the victims who suffered Typhoon Sendong._

**On with the story….**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Date in Daytime<p>

The very next day, I went back to the gazebo, as I had promised.

I sat on the cold stone bench and took some blood tablets and pills. Then, I drank "blood" from a few roses.

As I watched the roses surrounded me, I began thinking about death. Vampire deaths rarely occur. And when they do die, roses bloom on their graves.

I started feeling a little drowsy so I thought, _I was a tad bit early so a small nap won't hurt._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to feel warmth against my cheek. Opening eyes to find Lief, blushing.

"Lief?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. With a jolt I realized - or remembered – the reason we were in the gazebo in the first place.

I sat up to ask him a few a questions that started with me saying, "I'm so sorry, Lief! How long have you been waiting? How long was I asleep?"

"No, I just got here and I should be the one who should apologize." He replied sheepishly.

"Why didn't you wake me up? And why would you be sorry?" I asked again.

He sat beside me and told me about an emergency council gathering. He stopped in midsentence and he took my hand, "Come on, we're behind schedule." He said as we got in the stables.

'Schedule? What schedule?' I thought as I stood beside a golden brown stallion.

"It's so beautiful." I remarked as I stroked its black mane.

Lief got on and offered his hand for me to take and out of pure impulse, I took it.

"His name's Hope. All the other horses are out training at the grasslands. And he's the only one who already finished." He explained. "Hold on tight." And off we went at a moderate speed. I hugged Lief tightly from behind, afraid that I might fall and make a fool out of myself.

Minutes later, we were in a forest. Lief helped me climb down and tied Hope to a nearby tree. He unclasped a pouch, took my hand and started running. Eventually, we ended up laughing as we ran deeper into the forest. When we were nearing a big tree, Lief made a sudden stop, causing me to lose my balance and the both of us fell on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw him lying on top of me. He got up faster than I did and I blushed like a tomato.

"I-I'm sorry, Arianna." He stammered as he helped me up.

"It's fine." I replied, and an awkward silence followed, broken by my stomach growling. Lief chuckled and I blushed deeper.

"Come on, let's eat." He said, leading me to the other side of the tree. He took out a few fruits and sandwiches from the pouch he got earlier.

After the small picnic lunch, I picked up the food wrappers and put them in the pouch. Once again, Lief helped me up, like the gentleman he is.

* * *

><p>We spent the afternoon walking around the majestic forest and eventually came upon a beautiful lake. On the clear waters were a few dried up leaves. It looked like a painting. All it needs now is 2 lovers, hand in hand and crazy in love.<p>

"To bad we weren't meant to be." I thought, though the idea seemed ridiculous.

"Would I be with the one I love? Or would I be doomed to be with another?"

"Would my life be filled with joy and passion? Or would it be filled with hate and complications?" The questions kept popping out of my head as we walked. We are only Best Friends. No more, no less.

I wasn't aware of how my thoughts made an effect on my face until I heard Lief's voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, distressed and stopped walking.

"Nothing." I replied while silently looking at my boots. "It's already sunset." I stated, changing the subject. It took it's effect and the next thing I knew, we were already walking to where Hope was. I climbed on, sitting behind Lief and we rode off again. Eventually, I realized we weren't heading for the palace.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied and made Hope run faster.

If the lake looked like a painting, it was nothing compared to the beach where we stopped.

The sea breeze blew against us as we watched the sun set. Very breathtaking, and I couldn't help myself from sitting on the soft, warm sand. Lief sat beside me and leaned back.

After an hour, I noticed his eyes getting heavy. "It's getting late, you need your sleep, Lief." I sighed and stood up.

"I guess I can't argue with that." He said, getting on his feet. "I've never asked but, what are you gonna do at the palace?" he asked as we were walking to where Hope was. I enjoy the night so I sleep really late. Since I was a child, I slept during the day and was awake at night. When Lief started his journey, I realized, it would be very difficult if I slept during the day as they travel. I decided that I'll take the pills which can protect my skin from sunlight, but I still needed to wear a cloak and a hood.

"Normally, I'd do some star gazing and walk around the palace grounds." I replied.

"Not much." He commented as he mounted on Hope again. When we reached the palace, I glanced upward and Lief followed my gaze when a shooting star shot through the sky.

"A shooting star!" I exclaimed, "Make a wish."

Silence followed, interrupted by Lief's slightly sleepy voice.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I'm not telling, otherwise, it won't come true." I smiled.

"Alright then." He laughed and walked me to my room. "Good night, Arianna."

"Good night, Lief and thanks for the wonderful day." I replied. "Anytime." He said, smiling and walked away.

"I wish it will always be like this." I thought as I entered my room.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Over a thousand words XD and a bit interesting. :))<em>  
><em>My uploads take too long, I know. Chapter 4 is short and it will be out before the end of February :)<br>Thanks for reading and please review! :D_


End file.
